


【kmhk】荆棘 01

by YubaToMaTo



Category: SixTONES (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-20 13:09:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22184383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YubaToMaTo/pseuds/YubaToMaTo
Summary: 名姝AU ABO秘书Ajbdw×名姝Oscbd⚠️孕期描写 谋杀描写 注意‼️
Relationships: Kyomoto Taiga/Matsumura Hokuto
Kudos: 9





	【kmhk】荆棘 01

\---  
料峭春风吹响屋角  
你以大汗淋漓爱我  
\---  
01  
“哈……啊、”

京本大我站在门外冷眼瞧着，水光潋滟的年轻人跪在那具躯体上上下起伏，叫得淫浪干涩，而早已枯朽的人毫无察觉，不过十数下便抽出来，精液撒在丰润的大腿上。

京本大我毫不避讳地通过半掩的门直视松村北斗，松村却当没看见一般翻身下床，套上绸缎浴袍，低头服侍已经昏昏欲睡的人，在低头盖上被子时被掐着下巴索求了一个吻。  
一种生理性的恶心涌上来，松村北斗用舌头顶着上槽牙，屏住呼吸，迅速抽离。

“京本先生。”

就在垂朽之人的床边，他们肩膀相接，手指缠绕。

02  
“你疯了！”  
松村北斗挣扎着，试图逃出京本大我圈出的小区域，却被alpha彻底压倒在书桌上。一瓶墨水侧翻泼倒，玻璃瓶砸向实木桌的闷响让他惊得一颤。  
“被他听见怎么办！”

“那正好，让他看看到底应该怎样让你开心。”京本大我冷笑一声，呼出的热气打在松村北斗的耳廓，“然后我再直接亲手杀了他，省去不少麻烦。”

甜腻的泪意似是能把松村北斗淹没一般，他也红了眼睛，双手主动搭上京本大我的肩膀，让自己贴得更近一点。  
Omega的信息素扩散开来，是混合了血腥气味的鸢尾花香，一时间充斥整间书房。京本大我用舌尖戳刺着松村北斗后颈饱满的腺体，松村顺势靠在京本的肩上轻轻喘息。  
“发情期是这两天了吧？”  
“嗯。”  
“他知道你怀孕了吗？”

松村北斗一滞，“应该是不知道的。我收买的医生，口风很严。”

“那就好，”京本大我轻笑一声，“我这里也差不多了。”  
“我要将这栋房子，作为礼物送给我的第一个孩子。”

alpha修长且骨节分明的手指缓缓抚上omega的小腹——还未见孕相，然而他们一同低头又相视一笑的一瞬间，几乎要满涨而出的情欲和爱意令人泫然欲泣。

03  
“疼不疼？”  
“他插进去的时候已经差不多了，不过是做戏而已。”松村北斗偏着头，手掌朝着京本大我将自己的脸遮住，情欲的红潮渐渐袭来，在体内搅动的极富技巧的二指更深入地戳刺着，带出液体和喘息。  
孕期的omega对alpha的渴求是平时的数倍，在京本大我用鼓胀的下身顶着自己的腿缝时就已湿得一塌糊涂，渐渐吐出的肠液滴在书桌上，京本大我换成三指揉动着穴口，让松村北斗舒服得大腿根都在颤抖。

不、不行。还需要更多。

Omega贪心自渎，一下下收紧的穴道让京本大我的手指进出都有些困难，他便干脆扶着松村北斗坐起，自己半跪在地上，草草撸动几下，舔上omega的囊袋和穴口，惊得松村北斗猛地夹紧了双腿。

04  
当第一次被京本大我温柔地舔弄时，松村北斗吓得哭了出来。

下身像是打开了某个开关一般不停地流着水，清液滴滴答答地漏出来，他惊慌失措地想逃——  
京本大我看见松村北斗盈满泪意的双眼时，心脏撕裂一般地疼痛。

那个买下他的人、用着嘶哑的嗓音朝自己抱怨，这所谓名姝，不过是一个干涩的婊子罢了。  
作为秘书的京本大我低头听他绘声绘色地描述和松村北斗之间的性事，他屏住呼吸，呕吐感越来越强烈，却只能攥紧双拳。  
——如果我能亲手杀死他就好了。

松村北斗深谙床上的每一个讨好人的小技巧，吞吐间湿淋淋的上目线，完美的深喉，咽下的精液都让京本大我对他的怜爱更深一分——他甚至会用自己的鼻梁至鼻头蹭上京本大我挺立的下身。  
“北斗。”  
“嗯？”  
“……这些，都是他们教给你的吗。”

松村北斗一愣，一时呆立在京本大我面前，下意识的恐惧一股脑地涌上来——不论是痛苦的初夜，还是干涩疼痛的情事，听起来都不像是初夜值千金的名姝。

“不、你别吓我，”京本大我反手轻轻拥住松村北斗，“很……”  
“很糟糕、”松村北斗颓然低头，“我知道、我在这里就是一个笑话。”  
“不、你很棒……”京本大我偏头看向一边，“我只是觉得，你不知道怎么让自己更舒服。”

舌头戳刺后穴时，醉人的鸢尾花香在一瞬间盈满整个卧室，松村北斗感到强烈的无助，如同溺水之人的喘息，一下又一下，深到喉咙，钻进肺部，冲进心脏。  
他下意识拒绝。  
“不……不行、哈…”  
他所受到的一切教育都是  
如何服侍alpha，  
如何让他们更加舒服，  
如何让自己更容易受孕，  
忍耐发情期直至自己将来的alpha需要自己而不是自己要求他  
——他从未想过会被这般温柔对待，泪意涌上鼻头，他抽抽搭搭地哭了出来。

05  
“我把药量控制得很小心，多则两个月少则四十天，他必死无疑。”京本大我目光冰冷，“他会以极其痛苦的方式死去，直到他动不了只剩下感官的那一天……”  
“我们就在他面前做给他看。”松村北斗轻哂，调整角度，慢慢地坐了下去。  
“咝——”京本大我倒吸一口凉气，却也露出笑容攥着松村北斗的手，开始上下顶弄。omega一时被顶得发懵，却下意识护住小腹。这一个条件反射一般的动作让京本大我忍不住撞得更深，直到松村北斗低低地呻吟出声。  
“孩子、轻点……”  
“我们的孩子很懂事，知道妈妈需要这个。”  
“哈啊……谁说我是妈妈、……”  
“北斗妈妈。”

“啊……”松村北斗仰起头，未能抒发的快感一股脑地冲上大脑，喉结上下滚动，又被京本大我一口含住。舌头轻巧地在喉结上转着圈，下身的动作却越来越凶狠。

“记住这样的感觉、把他想象成我。”京本大我喃喃地说，“总有一天、”

——总有一天，你将彻底属于我一人。

**Author's Note:**

> 规划是一万字左右的短篇 这章主要是引入和开个车  
> 这章的肉很柴我知道知道非常对不起 我太弱了  
> 以及 这篇规划中每章都会有车的（8？）


End file.
